A Dark Life
by RubyStorm
Summary: Ruby's life has never been easy...especially when the man that she loves Dean, walked out of her life for the second time...when he leaves she feels lower than ever...can Dean save her before it's too late? Find out! Please R&R thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story I made…I read someone else's fan fiction and I got this idea…so I put it into supernatural context…and I got this…well I hope you like it!

(A/N: disclaimer: I do not own supernatural...or any of the people from the show….the only people I own are the ones I made up…but either way I don't own anything…it all goes to their respectable owners)

**A Dark Life: Chapter 1**

I couldn't believe it…he left again! He left because he got a lead on that stupid demon that supposably killed his ex-girlfriend Miranda (A/N: I know dean never had a girlfriend named Miranda but I just thought it would work)

This is the second time he has left the little town of Jericho…but in that time he never once...NEVER noticed me…he was talking to his friends Dylan and Mike who supposably had a lead or two on where this "demon" may be…but I don't know I really think it's not worth it…she's gone so what! Besides she wasn't that great at much of anything…She sucked at hunting...literally…Dean always had to step in and save her…she'd cry and whine hoping dean would come and rescue her...She was just a nuisance to him.

I remember the first time he left as if it were yesterday

**Flashback:**

_It was a cold and rainy night. I went out to get some supplies for the new hunt I just discovered…little did I know it would be a bust. When I did that I saw the man I loved…Dean Winchester...I guess he was packing up his stuff…I didn't know why._

_I went up to him and said "hello" _

_He looked at me for what seemed like a second or two then he continued to put his duffle and his weapons in the back of his classic '67 black Chevy impala. _

_I looked at him curiously before speaking, "Are you going somewhere?"_

_He just sighed then he spoke, "aaah…yea I got a lead on a hunt outta town…well more or less a demon…" This time I saw pain and regret in his eyes…there was something that I couldn't even begin to understand…but I wanted to know what was wrong…to help comfort him in any way that I could._

_I thought of what I could say before I said anything, "Did a demon do something bad?" I spoke looking up at him curiously_

"_Yes a demon did do something…the….the damn thing killed my ex…and I want to hunt him down and kill him myself…" He spoke with such anger and rage that I couldn't understand...but I knew it wasn't me he was fighting for…though I wish it was…he was fighting for his ex who passed away while hunting a demon._

_I smiled at him, "I could be of some assistance…I'm not too bad of a hunter myself…besides it may not be such a good idea to venture out on such a risky hunt…" I spoke as a walked up to him...but I knew I spoke too soon…I mean hell I hardly even talked to the guy...and here I was asking if he needed some help…talk about desperate...but then again that was me…poor old Ruby Shadow...love sick over a guy who didn't even know her. We did go on a few hunts though and I got to know him quite a bit...we always liked having to talk about our past hunts. _

_Dean looked at her awkwardly before speaking, "It's okay…besides I don't think I want to put another life endanger…I've already lost enough…I think it's time I take my leave" he slammed the trunk before going over to the driver's side._

_I looked at him sadly…not really wanting him to go… "Do you really have to go? Is revenge really worth it?" She spoke...this time though she was very serious_

_He looked at her confused before he walked over to her, "aaah…yea I do I think this revenge is worth it…besides...what's really left in this town worthy of keeping me here?" He spoke looking down at her curiously._

"_Well I thought-"She was cut off by Dean_

"_You thought what? That I would stay here for you? Look, just because we had a few fun hunts together in the past doesn't mean that I'll hang around you like we are some married couple…got it?" dean said harsher and much ruder than he actually meant it._

"_I got it…it's just that it will be hard to not have you here…in this town like you always were…" Ruby spoke softly never meeting his gaze…she was too afraid to._

"_Well…get used to it…" dean spoke as he turned his back on her…as he started to walk back to his car he heard her say something…something that stopped him dead in his tracks._

"_Ever since we started to hunt together…I thought there was something there…" Just say it! I thought to myself vigorously. "I love you Dean! I love you so much that it hurts! How long is it going to take for you to realize that?" Ruby spoke sadly as she saw him stop dead in his tracks…_

_For quite some time Dean didn't respond but then he said, "How could you love someone like me? I'll never treat you with the respect you deserve…so don't waste your time…besides I'm way too busy with hunting to worry about any relationship nonsense" He spoke not really liking the position he was thrown into._

"_Well what about Miranda? You loved her…and yet you were still able to hunt and keep your relationship with her up to date…then again…I'm not Miranda…" Ruby spoke confused as to why he's acting this way._

"_Damn straight you're not Miranda…now if you'll excuse me…I have a demon to kill" Dean spoke as he continued to walk to his car…but he was stopped by Ruby._

"_So you're just going to leave huh? Just like that? And after everything we've been through…I thought you were better than this…I told I loved you for crying out loud! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked him more serious than ever._

_He sighed before he turned back to look at her, "Ya know, while I was hunting with you, you were never this annoying…in fact I liked you so much better when we were hunting…well anyway…goodbye Ruby" He spoke as he turned away from her and continued to walk over to his car._

_Ruby just felt like a bullet hit her heart...she couldn't let him leave…she wouldn't…she couldn't live without him…so with all the strength and determination she had left…she ran after him… "Please…don't go!" she spoke before he turned once again to look at her_

_Deciding there was no other way...Dean smiled at her and walked over to her…he soon wrapped his arms around her…_

"_Was this a dream? Did he actually smile at me? Does he really want to hug me?" Ruby thought shocked_

_As dean hugged her…he brought his hand to her neck…he spoke four final words to her…" thanks Ruby, for everything!" he said before he knocked her out…he then put her in his car and drove off to her house._

_When he got to her house he placed her on the bed…looking at her one last time…he turned and walked out of her house…he reved up the Impala and drove off to continue his search for his ex's murderer._

_**End Flashback**_

It had been 2 years since he left the village…oh she did find new love yes...but this love wasn't what it had turned out to be…she had found a guy named Chad at a local bar in Jericho…they both seemed to like each other and decided to get together…then after 6 months of them going out…he proposed to her…she said yes…everything seemed so perfect…but nothing is ever too perfect..

A few months after the proposal...she found Chad lying in their bed in the arms of another woman.

Ruby wondered why she even bothered…she tries to find a guy…finds him and then he cheats on her…to Ruby it seemed that she was never meant to find that person…that one special person…she knew it was time for her to give up…

Today Ruby was wearing a purple low cut top…with blue jeans and sketcher shoes…it was close to supper time as Ruby entered the kitchen…it was pouring outside…just like it was on that night that he first left her…

Feeling the pain and regret from her past…she reached for one of the knives on the counter…making sure the knife was sharp she let her right finger brush slightly against the blade…realizing it was sharp enough she brought it to her wrist and let it gently swipe her wrist…though it didn't cut through the skin…she now knew that there was no going back…as she let the knife slice her hand…she soon felt a pair of arms wrap around her…in an instant the knife was knocked out of her hand…


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's chapter 2 as promised! Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural, nor do I own any of the characters from the show! They all go to their respectable owners…and without any more waiting…I give to A Dark life chapter 2!**

**A Dark life Chapter 2**

**Meanwhile:**

Dean had just killed that demon that he had promised his ex he would kill…but for some reason his ex wasn't on his mind…for some reason it was a blonde girl from his past…one that would have done almost anything for him…or at least that's what he remembers or hopes.

Even if the fight with this demon left him in a weaker state…he didn't care…all that was on his mind right now was to get back to Jericho…to get back to the woman that loved him…he wanted to tell her the truth..he wanted to tell her that he loved her…he had hidden his feelings for her for her own protection…or at least that's what he had thought…he didn't want another person special to him to fall at the hands of a demon…or any other creature that could cause harm…

He noticed that it was raining…it was raining pretty hard outside…then it hit him…it was also raining on the night that he first left the town of Jericho…he can remember it as if it were yesterday…

**Flashback: **

_Dean knew he had stayed in this little town of Jericho for too long…he knew it was his time to leave…besides his friends Dillon and Mike just gave him a lead on to where the demon may be or was at one time…grabbing his duffle he gave his farewells to his friends as well as the bartender…_

_Dean walked out of the bar…finding his car parked into the parking lot…he walked up to it...opening the trunk he said, "Miss me girl?" he spoke as he chuckled slightly_

_Putting his duffle and his belongings in the impala…he didn't seem to notice a certain blonde haired girl that he had secretly loved but knew he had made a promise to his ex…and he was not going to let her down…_

_He then heard her speak; Ruby, the girl that he loved…She said a simple hello to him…He looked up at her…he wanted to tell her…he had to fight the urge not to tell her how he felt about her…so he just looked down at his trunk, putting the duffle and his guns back in the trunk where they belong…_

_He knew he was doing this for her protection as well…he didn't want to lose someone else special to him…yet she never left him…he knew she was curious as to where he was going…_

"_Are you going somewhere" he heard her speak, he also heard the curiosity in her voice…he really wished that he didn't have to have this conversation with her…she wouldn't understand…she never liked Miranda…I mean I gotta admit she wasn't a great hunter or anything like that….though I loved her…_

_I sighed as I looked over at her…"aaah…yea I got a lead on a hunt outta town…well more or less a demon…" I spoke this with such rage and anger that I thought I scared her…but she still stood there…it looked as if she was thinking of what to say before she spoke…_

"_Did a demon do something bad?" Damn was she good…she was smart…way smarter than Miranda…I had to give her that…but I still didn't like that she wouldn't let me leave…_

_I spoke up knowing there was no way out of this "Yes a demon did do something…the….the damn thing killed my ex…and I want to hunt him down and kill him myself…"there I said it! I made a promise to my ex and I am not letting her down…_

_She looked shocked that I spoke that way…I spoke with so much regret that she would never understand…She then smiled at me…I don't know why she smiled though…"I could be of some assistance…I'm not too bad of a hunter myself…besides it may not be such a good idea to venture out on such a risky hunt…"She walked up to me as she spoke those words…then she stopped herself…as if she had said something wrong… _

_I so wanted her to come along…but I knew I couldn't let her come along…I didn't want to put another person endanger…I know we went on a few hunts together and they were fun…I do miss those times…but I gotta try to do what's best for the both of us…_

_I looked at her awkwardly before I spoke, It's okay…besides I don't think I want to put another life endanger…I've already lost enough…I think it's time I take my leave" I slammed the trunk before going over to the driver's side._

_She looked at me sadly...though I wish she didn't…those eyes made it even harder to leave..but I knew I had to leave…_

_She spoke up though I didn't understand why she was asking this question…it was so simple! "Do you really have to go? Is revenge really worth it?"_

_I looked at her confused before I left the Impala's side and started to walk over to her, " uhhh…yea I do I think this revenge is worth it…besides...what's really left in this town worthy of keeping me here?"I knew that my real reason was for her…but not yet...I had to kill this demon first…_

She looked at me…wishing I would stay…_"Well I thought-"when she spoke I knew I had to cut her off…because I knew what she would say…but it killed me to be so rude to her…I never wanted to hurt her like I would now…but my anger got the better of me…and I regretted it.._

_As a spoke I knew it would hurt her…"You thought what? That I would stay here for you? Look, just because we had a few fun hunts together in the past doesn't mean that I'll hang around you like we are some married couple…got it?"I spoke in a tone that was harsh...harsher than I have ever meant it to anyone…I sounded like a father sounding really upset with his children…_

_When she spoke up…it sounded as if she was hurt but then it was gone…just as it came it went…so quickly that it shocked me a little, "I got it…it's just that it will be hard to not have you here…in this town like you always were…" I also noticed that she never looked up to meet my gaze…she probably was too afraid to…I knew I scared her…but I didn't think it was that much…_

_I spoke yet again with the same amount of anger…I tried to get it in her mind…but I knew it wouldn't work, "Well…get used to it…" I turned and walked back to my Impala…but the next thing that I heard stopped me dead in my tracks…I was blown away…_

_When I heard her…say those words…it made it so much harder to leave…though I had to keep them bottled up inside…for now...it was the only way…"Ever since we started to hunt together…I thought there was something there…"She stopped herself…she must've been trying to figure what to say or how to say something…this is what shocked me the most…made it so much harder to leave…I had to fight the urge to rush up to her and wrap her in my arms and tell her how stupid I was…but I couldn't do that…I just couldn't…_

"_I love you Dean! I love you so much that it hurts! How long is it going to take for you to realize that?"When she said those words…I stopped dead in my tracks...I was beyond shocked…but I was also relieved…relieved that she actually loved me…_

_It took me a while to get over the fact that she did love me…but I pushed that thought out of my mind as I started to speak…"How could you love someone like me? I'll never treat you with the respect you deserve…so don't waste your time…besides I'm way too busy with hunting to worry about any relationship nonsense "I didn't really like the position I was forced into…but I got over it..._

_It took her a while to speak…I must've confused her or gave her too much shock for her to comprehend…but then she spoke…"Well what about Miranda? You loved her…and yet you were still able to hunt and keep your relationship with her up to date…then again…I'm not Miranda…"she was right…I did love her…did as in past tense…no I don't…I love you Ruby…but I can't tell you…no matter how much I want to…no matter how much my heart wants to tell you…so I yet again kept it hidden…_

"_Damn straight you're not Miranda…now if you'll excuse me…I have a demon to kill" I said as I walked over to my car…though I was yet again stopped by Ruby…_

"_So you're just going to leave huh? Just like that? And after everything we've been through…I thought you were better than this…I told I loved you for crying out loud! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She asked him more serious than ever. I knew now that it had gone too far…and if I didn't end it…I would certainly not be able to leave this town…never be able to kill that demon…so I did something I so hated and really regretted…I thought to myself…"please…forgive me Ruby"_

_I sighed before I turned from my car to gaze back at her…, "Ya know, while I was hunting with you, you were never this annoying…in fact I liked you so much better when we were hunting…well anyway…goodbye Ruby" I spoke as he turned away from her and continued to walk over to my car._

_I knew very well that I had hurt her…I may have even wrecked the soul that dwelled inside of her…I had never felt so disappointed in myself in my life…this time I think I went too far…though I didn't mean to…though she may have not known that and may never know…_

_I didn't look back but I heard Ruby running behind me…then she said something…"Please…don't go!" she spoke before I turned once again to look at her…I didn't want to leave…truly I didn't…but I now knew what to do…"Ruby will so hate me for this" I thought sadly as I put on a fake smile…opening my arms walking over to her…though I wish it wasn't in the manner of knocking her out cold…I wanted to hug her…I wanted to be with her…but as long as that demon existed…as well as other creatures…We could never be _together_…we would have to meet in secret for it to work…though I knew it was hopeless…_

_When I walked over to her…arms wide open…I loved the look on her face…though I knew I wasn't trying to sneak in a little romance though she may have thought otherwise…_

_As I hugged her…I brought my hand to her neck…i spoke four final words to her…" thanks Ruby, for everything!" I spoke before he knocked her out…I then put her in my car and drove off to her house._

_When I got to her house I placed her on the bed…looking at her one last time…I turned and walked out of her house…I reved up the Impala and drove off to continue my search for my ex's murderer._

_She looked so calm and so peaceful in her sleep…I wish I could've stayed…I wish I could wake up to her face in the morning…there were so many things that I wished for that I wasn't able to have…but I wished I did have…_

**End Flashback**

He still regretted what he did…he hoped that she would forgive him…though he doubts she would…

As he continued his drive…he took a left on main street…driving down that road that he knew all too well… He parked his car in her driveway…

Looking at her house he noticed that her kitchen light was on…keeping his attention on that room he saw her enter the room…to him she looked so beautiful to him…

He rushed up to the house…he tried to open the door but to his dismay the door was locked…looking around he spotted a window that was open…Ruby probably left it open to cool down the house…taking this alternative…being the hunter that he was…he went through the window with ease…repositioning the window he walked over to the kitchen…

He then spotted his love…smiling he walked over to her…he sensed pain and regret…then his eyes caught sight of something shiny in her right hand…readjusting to the light he realized it was a knife…he wrapped his arms around her and knocked the knife out of her hand…

**Yes this one was a little bit longer then the last one…I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the third chapter in A Dark Life!**


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Well here's my third chapter part 1…sorry to keep you waiting! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or any of the characters…I only own the ones I made up…well without any further waiting…here is A dark life…the third chapter part 1! Please R&R thank you!**

Back with Ruby

She wondered who stopped her…who had the guts to stop her from reaching her goal…she wanted this more than anything…who would dare to stop her from getting there…she needed to know…but then she heard a voice…a voice that seemed to be from her past…

"What's with the knife Ruby? What were you planning on doing with it?" This voice asked very curiously…it seemed all too familiar…

Finding her voice and her courage she spoke, "Who are you and what do you want?" I felt like I was talking to a part of my past or just a memory that I had wanted to get rid of…

"Ruby, it's me…I've come back…" a voice from her past beckoned her…

"Why? Why have you come back?" Ruby asked the voice very confused…

"I've come back…for you…all I want is you…" The voice spoke but Ruby had a hard time believing him…

"How can you possibly want me? You could have any girl in the world…and yet you still chose me…why?" She sounded sad…and dean didn't like that…he didn't like that his girl was sad…

"Because…I love you…I always have and I always will…you mean the world to me…" The voice spoke to her…hoping that she would understand…

Ruby couldn't take it any more…she wanted to find out who this guy was…so she used her arms to turn herself around so that she was looking straight at dean…

Ruby's eyes opened wide…her voice whispered…"Dean" It appeared that the man that she loved has returned to her and he felt the same way as well…

Dean heard her whisper his name… He loved it when she whispered his name…he gazed into those blue eyes he loved so much…all he saw was pain, regret and sadness…he looked at her sadly not really liking the fact that his love was feeling this way…

Ruby looked up at him…"So, why did u decide to come back, especially now of all times? What did you think? That you could come here and wrap me in your arms and everything would be okay?" She asked him confused yet curious.

Dean looked at her slightly hurt "Y-yes?" Ruby gave him the are you serious look. "No? No…" He was about to speak again but she cut him off.

"Well which is it yes or no?" She asked him not letting him weasel his way out of this one…

"I just wanted to say I was sorry about everything…Look Ruby I know that I hurt you and I promise I won't do that to you again...so please forgive me?" He looked at her begging her…pleading for her to forgive him…

It seemed like forever to them as they just stared into each other's eyes…Ruby's eyes started to fill with tears before they started to fall…Dean whipped them away with his thumb… "You're in luck Dean…it appears I still feel the same after all these years…" She spoke sadly…but Dean wondered why she felt this way…He wondered what happened to her since he left this town…and he needed to know now.

"Ruby…what happened to you since I've been gone?" He asked her confused…

Ruby spoke as she rested her head against his chest… "I'm sorry!"Ruby slowly got herself out of Dean's arms and rushed up the stairs whipping the tears out of her eyes as she went…She got to the second floor and soon found 3 doors that she could easily pick and hide from…

The door closets to her was the bathroom, but that room wouldn't be the best to hide in…She looked at the 2nd door…this one was the guest room just in case any of her so-called friends needed a room for the night…and the 3rd door farthest from her was her bedroom…knowing that was the only option she rushed over to that door thinking Dean will be walking up those stairs at any minute…

She opened the door to her room to find a queen size bed with purple blankets on it...two purple pillows (A/N: If you didn't know…Ruby's favorite color is purple).The carpet was black while the walls were painted a dark blue. Ruby looked over at her dresser…the color was brown...it was about four feet tall...having about 5 compartments in it…She looked over at her closet…feeling that was the only option she opened up her closet…which this closet was a walking closet...it had a lot of room in it…

Ruby walked in and closed the closet doors…still whipping the tears from her eyes remembering when she first met Chad…The man that she thought loved her back….the night when her heart took a turn for the worst…

**Well, that's the end of part 1…part 2 will come soon! R&R thank you!**

**Sorry this one was short…the next one will be longer…part 2 will have more to it **


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Well here's the second exciting part to chapter 3 I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural nor do I own Dean Winchester**

**Flashback:**

_Chad had led her to a spring…she didn't know why he did this...curiosity stirred deep within her as Chad led her to the spring._

_It was such a nice night…no rain or snow; like the weather forecaster said that there would be a mixture of rain and snow._

_It was winter in the little town of Jericho…finally realizing how cold it was ruby held her leather jacket closer to her figure._

_Chad stopped them as he turned around to face her…they were next to a park bench under a light that sparkled in the darkness…then it hit her…this is where they first met._

_Chad smiled at her as he got down on one knee…as he did this Ruby looked down at him shocked…she knew what he was gunna ask…but she never expected this to actually happen._

_Chad soon spoke to her…his voice seemed to be so calm, "Ruby…I know we have been dating for six short months…but it has been a good six months…and I wouldn't trade it for anything…I've realized that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with" Ruby looked at him impressed yet glad as he took a silver ring…Ruby gasped when he took out the ring…earning a smirk from Chad._

_Chad sighed as he grabbed her hand, "Ruby…will you marry me?" He looked up at her hopeful…Ruby nodded as tears fell…Chad felt relieved as he put the ring on her finger…with his left thumb he whipped the tears away._

_A few months later_

_Ruby was busy writing invitations for the wedding when Chad spoke, "I'll be right back!" She soon heard his GMC Sierra pull out of the driveway._

_Sighing to herself she continued to write more invitations to their wedding._

_After a few long hours of making invitations she looked at the clock…realizing it was 11 o'clock at night…and to her dismay Chad wasn't home yet._

_She soon felt the need to celebrate…but Chad wasn't around to celebrate and all her friends were out of state for their jobs…The need started to grow as she grabbed her keys to her '72 dodge charger…she decided to head over to the local bar where her friend Kevin worked there as a bartender._

_When she started up her car the song "Hot blooded" By foreigner blared from the speakers…Smirking to herself she pulled out of the driveway and headed south toward the bar._

_She soon found the bar as she pulled in to the parking lot…frowning to herself when she didn't see Chad's truck anywhere in the parking lot…she wondered where he was…hell, she missed him._

_Ruby soon shrugged her shoulders as she parked her car in the parking lot…turning it off, she shut the door to her car._

_As she approached the bar…the need for a drink was undeniable…she soon walked over to the bar… walking into the bar she soon spotted Kevin…he was serving drinks as usual…when he saw her he smiled and waved at her._

_Kevin wore a black T-shirt with blue jeans, his hair was a sandy blond, he had skater boy hair, with piercing blue eyes to match. _

_Ruby smiled as she walked over to the bar where Kevin was serving alcohol to his customers. When Kevin saw her, his lips twisted into a smirk, he said "Ruby Shadow huh?"_

_Ruby smirked back, "Alive and in the flesh" Ruby decided to get right to the point of why she even showed up at this bar. "Have you seen Chad? Did he come here?" Ruby asked him concerned._

_Kevin frowned for a few seconds before he spoke, "No I'm sorry I have not seen him since he left yesterday…though he may be at the bar up the road…I think it's called Lucky Pierre's though I'm not sure" Kevin soon grabbed a glass when he grabbed a towel and cleaned the glass before looking back at Ruby. "Care for a drink?" He asked her curiously putting down the glass he just cleaned a little while ago._

_Ruby smiled lightly before she spoke, "Yea, can I have Whiskey; I think I may need it, ya know with the stress and all; getting married soon, all the invitations…its freaking crazy!" When she spoke Kevin just chuckled._

"_No Ruby I'm afraid I really don't know…I'm single still remember?" Kevin questioned her sharply before getting out the whiskey and filling the glass with then he handed it to Ruby._

"_Thanks, though I may need more than one, if you catch my drift…too much stress lately" Ruby let out a breathily sigh. Ruby took the glass from him and drinked from the glass Kevin had just given leaving it empty._

"_Can't say I do understand, but I'll let you have some more" Kevin spoke as he took her now empty glass and filled it with more whiskey. Handing it back to her he spoke, "How much more are you going to drink? Ya know Chad wouldn't like it if you returned home drunk" Kevin joked a bit with Ruby, knowing Chad didn't like it the last time she returned home drunk._

"_Ya well, screw that, if I want to drink I can drink, I am legal aren't I?" Ruby asked him a little bit upset. _

"_Yes you are legal, but, you tend to drink too much when you are given the chance to. Your fiancé won't like that very much, he'll blame me and then you will never be able to see your old friend Kevin, now is that what you want?" Kevin asked her in a joking tone._

"_Oh Kevin, what would I do without you?" Ruby asked him curiously._

"_Well, you wouldn't get great deals on drinks thats for sure, but, you'd also be out of a friend, someone who cares for you, knows what you are really going through." Kevin took a deep breath before continuing. "Ruby, I know how you felt after Dean left, you loved him, are you really ready to get married? I mean all that stuff with Dean, it almost seems to hard for someone like you to go through" Kevin spoke to her, to Ruby he sounded so wise, like his words spoke louder than anyone ever has to her, and she heard him loud and clear._

"_I get it Kevin, but I'm going through with this, no matter what has happened in the past, nor what have I felt in the past, I'm still getting married, I loved Dean, loved as in past tense, but I love Chad and there's no changing that" Ruby spoke putting an emphasis on the word loved to try to get it across to Kevin that Dean was a love from her past and that Chad was her future love, the one that she would spend forever with._

_Putting a 10 dollar bill on the counter she got up and smiled, "Thanks for your help Kevin, I'll be going home now" She smiled as she got up and walked out_

_Checking her cell she realized it was midnight. "Hopefully Chad's not too worried about me" she thought to herself lightly. Though not known to Ruby, she was the least of his worries._

_Smiling lightly she got into her car, turning it on the song "white liar" by Miranda Lambert blasted through the speakers. Frowning to herself, wondering as to why this song was on._

_As she approached her address she noticed that Chad's truck was on the side of the road, but it wasn't alone, it was accompanied by a white bug. Frowning to herself she drove her car up to the driveway. She opened the driver's side and shut the door. She grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the front door._

_As she entered the house she heard disturbing noises coming from their bedroom. Ruby smirked thinking Chad was watching a TV show or a movie. Little did she know that she was way off._

_Throwing her purse on the counter she rushed upstairs, soon realizing that the door to their bedroom was closed; she walked up to it and turned the knob. _

_As she opened the door she spoke, "Chad I'm home- What the hell?" She looked at Chad pissed and hurt at the same exact time. Chad was in their bed wrapped in the arms of another girl. When he saw her, he didn't even freak out he just watched her. The girl under him didn't notice me and was curious as to why he stopped._

_The girl was a petite brunette, her eyes were green, she wore a black top and tight skinny jeans. Her brunette hair was in a jumble._

_Chad got up and told the girl to leave. The girl frowned before grabbing her sandals from the ground where they were abandoned and her purse, she walked out of the room._

_Chad sat back down, head in his hand. _

_Ruby walked over to him, "What the hell is your problem, I thought you loved me?" She tried to continue but Chad stopped her._

"_Ruby this was a mistake, a big misunderstanding! It wasn't supposed to happen." Chad spoke up at her pleading for her forgiveness._

"_Oh? So this wasn't supposed to happen? I'm sure you would be so happy if I didn't show up when I did! When you asked me to marry you, I thought that meant us being true to each other, but I guess not, I kept me promise, but you didn't. "Ruby spoke sadly as she lifted up her hand; it was pointing toward the door. "Chad, you are such a womanizer, out of my house, now!"_

_Chad looked at her before he got up and packed his stuff, looking at her one last time, he walked off._

_Ruby looked at the ring on her finger, tears slowing falling as her ring fell to the floor. She went over to the couch where the invitations were and she shredded the invitations. _

_Ruby put her head in her hands not knowing why she deserved this…_

**End Flashback.**

**Well that's it for part 2, come back next time for chapter 4**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Well here's the 4th chapter to a Dark life. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural nor do I own Dean Winchester**

x~x~x~x~x

Chapter 4:

Ruby's mind came back to earth realizing how much her past affected her; it left her with a darkened heart, not pure like some people's hearts are.

She also heard Dean finally coming up the steps; keeping quiet she listened as he checked the rooms.

Meanwhile with Dean

It took Dean a minute or two to realize what just happened…His girl wasn't in his arms any more…and he wondered where she went…Dean decided to check the second floor.

Dean rushed up the stairs, as he stepped onto the 2nd floor he realized that there were 3 rooms on this level. Dean decided to check the one to his right.

He walked up to it and opened it; to his dismay it was only the bathroom.

'_Ruby wouldn't have hidden in here, she's way too smart for that'_ Dean thought to himself as he closed the door.

He looked at the 2nd door wondering what it held as he opened it; he soon realized that it was a guest room, a queen size bed, a brown dresser; the wall was painted dark green while the carpet was lime green. There were a few paintings in the room, some of birds, dogs as well as others. Wondering where Ruby was he closed that door as well.

He soon noticed a door farther away from the other doors; he started to walk to that room. When he opened the door, he knew it was her room. The room was purple and he knew that purple was her favorite color.

He noticed a queen size bed; the covers of the bed were purple. Even the pillows were purple. The wall was painted dark blue while the carpet was black. He noticed a brown dresser with 5 compartments in them. He soon noticed another door, but this door was more of a sliding door.

He walked over to the door and opened it, soon finding clothes he realized it was a closet; a walk in closet to be exact. As he reached around the clothes his hands touched skin. Before he realized it his hand grabbed the skin, pulling it closer to him, he realized it was Ruby's wrist.

Ruby gasped when he pulled her to him. Dean just chuckled, liking the fact that he could still cause these feelings by just touching her.

Dean pulled her into his arms, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Ruby, tell me please, it's killing me: what happened while I was away?" He asked her in a worried voice.

Ruby looked up at him from his chest, "Dean, so much has happened since you left that I don't know where to start."

One of Dean's hands left her waist as he brought it to her cheek and he gently caressed it. "Well, how about you start from the beginning?" He asked her curiously.

Ruby looked at him shocked when his hand gently caressed her cheek. Realizing that he asked her a question, she tried to think of an answer. Lucky for Ruby an answer came. "If we do start from the beginning, it's going to take quite some time."Ruby spoke looking up at him trying to get him to realize that it would take a while.

He just smirked back, "I've got all the time in the world." Dean let go of her waist, and her cheek to only grab her hand and lead her back to the bed.

Ruby was beyond shocked; many questions appeared into her already broken mind. Some of the questions were: Why was he being so nice or is this really Dean; the man that she loved with all her being? Though, all her questions were drawn to a halt when Dean spoke to her.

Dean had been focusing on her for a long time; she appeared to be in deep thought. With Dean's patience growing thin he tried to get her attention. "Uhh, Ruby? Are you still with me?"

"Huh?" Ruby spoke as she was knocked out of her thoughts.

Dean just sighed he never knew of a time when Ruby spaced out, though there is a first for everything. "Weren't you going to tell me about your past? After I left? Seriously, it is not good to keep a guy like me waiting for such a long time."

A smile appeared on Ruby's face, though to her it was just a fake smile. To her, a fake smile was so easy for her to make, it was almost like a second nature. "I didn't know I was keeping anyone waiting. Anyways, I wanted to stop by the bar down the street, care to join me?" Ruby asked him curiously

Dean looked at her strangely, but he agreed. The need of some alcohol in his system seemed to demanding.

Ruby chuckled as she got up from the bed, grabbing her coat she walked downstairs. Dean was right behind her, intent on not letting her out of his sight _ever_ again.

Turning on her car she rushed to the bar with Dean in the passenger seat. They got there and Ruby parked in the parking lot. Getting out of the car she locked it and walked to the bar; Dean was right behind her. She walked in the bar and went right to the bar stools, sitting down she waited for Dean; she also waited for her old friend Kevin to show up.

"Remind me why we are at this bar? There was one even closer than this; I think it was called Lucky Pierre's." Dean said sitting down next to her, whispering hotly into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly.

"We are at this bar because a friend of mine works here." Ruby said as she looked around the bar for her old friend. "Ahh, there he is, hey Kevin, over here!" she waved to Kevin who looked in their direction.

Kevin's eyes widened, _'Is that Ruby, no it couldn't be. She hasn't been here in a while and who is that guy next to her?'_ He thought curiously as he walked over to ruby and the guy next to her. "Hey ruby, long time no see. Who's your friend?"

Dean cleared his throat, "I'm her boyfriend," he put a protective arm around her waist. "But you can call me Dean."

Kevin's eyes widened, "Dean? You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, and now of all time are you nuts?" He said getting very upset as he remembered what Dean had done to his friend.

"Well, I wanted to find ruby." He frowned slightly, wondering why Kevin asked why he showed up now of all times; Ruby asked that too though he didn't know why, yet. "I don't know about the now of all time stuff, that's why I'm here; to learn about what happened while I was away."

Kevin just nodded, 'Maybe after she tells him about what happened. Maybe then he'll know just how much she had to go through.' He thought as he grabbed two empty glasses, "Whiskey again, Ruby?" He eyed her sharply; not wanting to talk to Dean too much.

Ruby nodded, "And Dean will have the-"She got cut off by dean who spoke up.

"I'll have what she's havin," He gave Kevin a smart-ass smirk which could only spell trouble for Kevin.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back! Well, here's chapter 5!**

**I don't own Supernatural nor do I own Dean Winchester**

xXxXxXxXxX

**Then**

_Ruby nodded, "And Dean will have the-"She got cut off by dean who spoke up._

"_I'll have what she's havin," He gave Kevin a smart-ass smirk which could only spell trouble for Kevin._

**Now**

Kevin rolled his eyes at Dean before he filled both the drinks and sent them their way.

Ruby took the drink and slammed it right away before she looked over at Dean, "Are you sure you want to know about this? As soon as you do there's no turning back."

Dean took the drink too before he slammed it right when Ruby did then he looked over her seriously, "I want to know who did this to you. I want to kick his ass as well, because he deserves it."

Ruby sighs before she looks back at him, "Well, it all started in the middle of winter,"

**Flashback**

_Chad had led her to a spring…she didn't know why he did this...curiosity stirred deep within her as Chad led her to the spring.._

_It was such a nice night…no rain or snow; like the weather forecaster said that there would be a mixture of rain and snow…_

_It was winter in the little town of Jericho…finally realizing how cold it was ruby held her leather jacket closer to her figure…_

_Chad stopped them as he turned around to face her…they were next to a park bench under a light that sparkled in the darkness…then it hit her…this is where they first met…_

_Chad smiled at her as he got down on one knee…as he did this Ruby looked down at him shocked…she knew what he was gunna ask…but she never expected this to actually happen…_

_Chad soon spoke to her…his voice seemed to be so calm, "Ruby…I know we have been dating for six short months…but it has been a good six months…and I wouldn't trade it for anything…I've realized that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with" Ruby looked at him impressed yet glad as he took a silver ring…Ruby gasped when he took out the ring…earning a smirk from Chad._

_Chad sighed as he grabbed her hand, "Ruby…will you marry me?" He looked up at her hopeful…Ruby nodded as tears fell…Chad felt relieved as he put the ring on her finger…with his left thumb he whipped the tears away…_

_A few months later…._

_Ruby was busy writing invitations for the wedding when Chad spoke, "I'll be right back!" She soon heard his GMC Sierra pull out of the driveway…_

_Sighing to herself she continued to write more invitations to their wedding…_

_After a few long hours of making invitations she looked at the clock…realizing it was 11 o'clock at night…and to her dismay Chad wasn't home yet…_

_She soon felt the need to celebrate…but Chad wasn't around to celebrate and all her friends were out of state for their jobs…The need started to grow as she grabbed her keys to her '72 dodge charger…she decided to head over to the local bar where Chad's friend Kevin worked there as a bartender._

_When she started up her car the song "Hot blooded" By Foreigner blared from the speakers…Smirking to herself she pulled out of the driveway and headed south toward the bar…_

_She soon found the bar as she pulled in to the parking lot…frowning to herself when she didn't see Chad's truck anywhere in the parking lot…she wondered where he was…hell, she missed him…_

_Ruby soon shrugged her shoulders as she parked her car in the parking lot…turning it off she shut the door to her car…_

_As she approached the bar…the need for a drink was undeniable…she soon walked over to the bar… walking into the bar she soon spotted Kevin…he was serving drinks as usual…when he saw her he smiled and waved at her…_

_Ruby smiled as she walked over to the bar where Kevin was serving alcohol to his customers. When Kevin saw her, his lips twisted into a smirk, he said "Ruby Shadow huh?"_

_Ruby smirked back, "Alive and in the flesh" Ruby decided to get right to the point of why she even showed up at this bar. "Have you seen Chad? Did he come here?" Ruby asked him concerned._

_Kevin frowned for a few seconds before he spoke, "No, I'm sorry I have not seen him since he left yesterday…though he may be at the bar up the road…I think it's called Lucky Pierre's though I'm not sure" Kevin soon grabbed a glass when he grabbed a towel and cleaned the glass before looking back at Ruby. "Care for a drink?" He asked her curiously putting down the glass he just cleaned a little while ago._

_Ruby smiled lightly before she spoke, "Yea, can I have Whiskey; I think I may need it, ya know with the stress and all; getting married soon, all the invitations…its freaking crazy!" When she spoke Kevin just chuckled._

"_No, Ruby I'm afraid I really don't know…I'm single still remember?" Kevin questioned her sharply before getting out the whiskey and filling the glass with then he handed it to Ruby._

"_Thanks, though I may need more than one, if you catch my drift…too much stress lately" Ruby let out a breathily sigh. Ruby took the glass from him and drinked from the glass Kevin had just given leaving it empty._

"_Can't say I do understand, but I'll let you have some more" Kevin spoke as he took her now empty glass and filled it with more whiskey. Handing it back to her he spoke, "How much more are you going to drink? Ya know Chad wouldn't like it if you returned home drunk" Kevin joked a bit with Ruby, knowing Chad didn't like it the last time she returned home drunk._

"_Ya well, screw that, if I want to drink I can drink, I am legal aren't I?" Ruby asked him a little bit upset._

"_Yes you are legal, but, you tend to drink too much when you are given the chance to. Your fiancé won't like that very much, he'll blame me and then you will never be able to see your old friend Kevin, now is that what you want?" Kevin asked her in a joking tone._

"_Oh Kevin, what would I do without you?" Ruby asked him curiously._

"_Well, you wouldn't get great deals on drinks that for sure, but, you'd also be out of a friend, someone who cares for you, knows what you are really going through." Kevin took a deep breath before continuing. "Ruby, I know how you felt after Dean left, you loved him, are you really ready to get married? I mean all that stuff with Dean, it almost seems to hard for someone like you to go through" Kevin spoke to her, to Ruby he sounded so wise, like his words spoke louder than anyone ever has to her, and she heard him loud and clear._

"_I get it Kevin, but I'm going through with this, no matter what has happened in the past, nor what have I felt in the past, I'm still getting married, I loved Dean, loved as in past tense, but I love Chad and there's no changing that" Ruby spoke putting an emphasis on the word loved to try to get it across to Kevin that Dean was a love from her past and that Chad was her future love, the one that she would spend forever with._

_Putting a 10 dollar bill on the counter she got up and smiled, "Thanks for your help Kevin; I'll be going home now" She smiled as she got up and walked out_

_Checking her cell she realized it was midnight. "Hopefully Chad's not too worried about me" she thought to herself lightly. Though not known to Ruby, she was the least of his worries._

_Smiling lightly she got into her car, turning it on the song "white liar" by Miranda Lambert blasted through the speakers. Frowning to herself, wondering as to why this song was on, out of all the songs in the world this song just had to be on._

_As she approached her address she noticed that Chad's truck was on the side of the road, but it wasn't alone, it was accompanied by a white bug. Frowning to herself she drove her car up to the driveway. She opened the driver's side and shut the door. She grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked the front door._

_As she entered the house she heard disturbing noises coming from their bedroom. Ruby smirked thinking Chad was watching a TV show or a movie. Little did she know that she was way off._

_Throwing her purse on the counter she rushed upstairs, soon realizing that the door to their bedroom was closed; she walked up to it and turned the knob._

_As she opened the door she spoke, "Chad I'm home- What the hell?" She looked at Chad pissed and hurt at the same exact time. Chad was in their bed wrapped in the arms of another girl. When he saw her, he didn't even freak out, he just watched her. The girl under him didn't notice me and was curious as to why he stopped._

_The girl was a petite brunette, her eyes were green, she wore a black top and tight skinny jeans. Her brunette hair was in a jumble._

_Chad got up and told the girl to leave. The girl frowned before grabbing her sandals from the ground where they were abandoned and her purse, she walked out of the room._

_Chad sat back down, head in his hand._

_Ruby walked over to him, "What the hell is your problem, I thought you loved me?" She tried to continue but Chad stopped her._

"_Ruby this was a mistake, a big misunderstanding! It wasn't supposed to happen." Chad spoke up at her pleading for her forgiveness._

"_Oh? So, this wasn't supposed to happen? I'm sure you would be so happy if I didn't show up when I did! When you asked me to marry you, I thought that meant us being true to each other, but I guess not, I kept my promise, but you didn't. "Ruby spoke sadly as she lifted up her hand; it was pointing toward the door. "Chad, you are such a womanizer, out of my house, now!"_

_Chad looked at her before he got up and packed his stuff, looking at her one last time, he walked off._

_Ruby looked at the ring on her finger, tears slowing falling as her ring fell to the floor. She went over to the couch where the invitations were and she shredded the invitations._

_Ruby put her head in her hands not knowing why she deserved this…_

**End Flashback**

Ruby sighed as she looked over at Dean wondering how he was taking all this.

Dean leaned over and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry Ruby; I shouldn't have left, I should've been here to protect you. If I wouldn't have left this never would've happened."

Ruby's eyes lowered, "Now you know why I'm the way I am now. I thought I found the one I was meant to be with. It hurt me when you left and I tried to move on, but it didn't work then I met Chad and everything change. Now I see that's not true anymore." She looks up at Dean and smiles.

Dean smirks before he kisses her he pulls back after a while, "Well, I'm glad that things didn't work out between you and Chad; though if I see his ass around here I won't hesitate to kill him."

Ruby smiles before she kisses him and hugs him, "I hope he doesn't; I don't want to see him around here ever again."

Dean kisses her back then he pulls back moments later, "Good, because he doesn't deserve you."

Ruby shrugs before she looks over at Kevin whose watching Dean, "It's alright Kevin, Deans here now; Chads' long gone now and I don't want to ever see him again."

Kevin sighed, "Well, thank goodness; Chad was truly an ass even as his friend it was tough he always got what he wanted. Though this time he is the one who lost and well looks like Dean won this one."

Dean looked over at Kevin and smiled before he looked back at Ruby, "I did, I got the best girl and I wouldn't trade her for the world."

XxXxXxXxX

**Well that's it for chapter 5 stayed tuned for chapter 6! **

**Love, RubyStorm **** see you guys later! R&R please **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the long awaited Chapter 6**

**I don't own Supernatural or Dean Winchester.**

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Then**

_Ruby shrugs before she looks over at Kevin whose watching Dean, "It's alright Kevin, Deans here now; Chads' long gone now and I don't want to ever see him again."_

_Kevin sighed, "Well, thank goodness; Chad was truly an ass even as his friend it was tough he always got what he wanted. Though this time he is the one who lost and well looks like Dean won this one."_

_Dean looked over at Kevin and smiled before he looked back at Ruby, "I did, I got the best girl and I wouldn't trade her for the world."_

**Now**

Ruby blushed when Dean said those words then she smiled, "I'm glad you came when you did; I was so close to ending it that I forgot how my friends wouldn't want that for me."

Kevin suddenly arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean you were close to ending it," He looks over and sees her eyes lower, "Oh, Ruby no don't tell me you were going to-" He looks over at Dean concerned, "What exactly was she trying to do when you found her?"

Dean looked right into Kevin's' eyes, "She had a knife in her hand when I found her; but I must have gotten there at just the right time because she didn't have any cuts yet." Then he glanced over at Ruby who was avoiding eye contact. Dean sighed before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead, "Don't be like this Ruby, it hurts me to think that you would just go and try to end things. Just promise me something." He looks down at her seriously.

Ruby looks up at him, "What do you want me to promise you?"

"Don't ever do that again; I don't want to see you get hurt and I know that I am partly to blame, I apologize for that mess just know that I am here now to right my wrongs." Dean held her tightly as he stared into her eyes.

Ruby looks at him shocked before she smiled sadly, "I promise I won't do that again and I'm sorry that I even tried doing that I guess I lost myself in that moment. You know what that makes you?"

Dean arches an eyebrow curious as to what she was thinking, "Oh, and what does that make me?"

Ruby smiled, "My savior." She leans into and kisses him before she pulls back and wraps her arms around him and relaxes into his arms never wanting to leave.

Dean smirks before he kisses her back and holds her, "Huh, your savior?" Let's it roll off his tongue, "I like the sound of that; Dean; Ruby's savior, it's got a nice ring to it" He tries to act cocky to cheer her up while Kevin rolls his eyes and returns to his other customers, leaving them alone.

Ruby laughs at that comment, "It does suit you," got out of his arms to finish her drink before she looked at him, "well, shall we head back home?"

Dean arched an eyebrow, "Home?"

Ruby frowns, "Yeah, I thought my house was home to us."

Dean smiles before he gets up and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "I know I was just messing with you," He sets money on the counter and waves to Kevin before he walks out with Ruby.

Ruby waves to Kevin as she follows Dean out the door. She gets into her charger and starts it up.

Dean slips into the passenger's side with Ruby as she starts it up.

Ruby pulls out of the parking lot and heads back to the house. She parked her car next to the Impala before she got out.

Dean got out when she parked the charger and grabbed her hand; letting her lead him into the house.

Ruby opened the door and walked in letting go of Dean's hand as she headed to her room, "I was going to change into something comfy so make yourself at home?" she said before she headed upstairs.

Dean rolled his eyes but nods, "Alright, though don't take too long." He winks at her.

Ruby changes into a black tank top and gray short shorts. Though she forgets to head back down when an old hunting buddy gets in contact with her asking for some help on a hunt but agrees to wait until tomorrow for some help since it's already late in the night.

Not liking that Ruby is taking longer than usual he heads upstairs and sees her sitting on her bed looking at her phone. He walks over to her and sits down on the bed, "So, who are you texting?" he asked resting his head on her shoulder acting like a curious little kid with a goofy grin on his face.

Ruby laughed when Dean said that, "An old hunting buddy actually he wants me to help him on a hunt tomorrow."

Dean turns her to him and grabs her phone, as he sets it on the nightstand. He moves over to her and puts his hand on both sides of her as she lies down under him. He smirks down at her and looks deeply into her eyes, "We have been hunter Ruby and Dean for far too long. So, just for tonight we should be Ruby and Dean; the couple."

Ruby turned to look at Dean when he grabbed her phone and set it on the nightstand before she laid down on the bed. He moved over to her and put his hands on both sides of her to keep himself up she looked at him shocked before she smiled, " I do agree, we have been hunting so much we forgot what it means to be close to someone."

Dean smirks and leans down kissing her lips; bringing one hand up to caress her cheek while the other goes under her and lifts her up and pulls her tightly against him.

Ruby smiles and kisses him back before she feels him lift her up and pulls her tightly to him she wraps her arms around his neck to bring him closer.

Dean pulls back and looks at her, "I do like this look on you; you should wear it around me more often." He smirks before his hand on her back; grabs her top and lifts it up then he tosses it behind him.

Ruby follows suit and grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts up and over his head before she tosses it across the room.

Dean lets her take his shirt off, before he kisses her again as his left hand memorizes the curves of her body while his right hand caresses her cheek.

Ruby sighs as fell back on the bed; bringing Dean down with her though he doesn't object as he breaks the kiss and moves down to her neck leaving kisses down to her shoulders. She smiled and relaxed feeling truly happy as she watched the man she loved.

After a while they both fall asleep in each other's arms and enjoyed a rest full sleep together that they haven't had in what seems like forever.

**Well, interesting chapter huh guys? What hunt is our couple going to do next?**

**Find out in Chapter 7 R&R Also I have other stories so feel free to look at those more to come!**

**Xoxo Rubystorm **


End file.
